


Spojeni

by Tobinka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Czech, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nehoda na můstku posádce zatopila, ale dvěma zbloudilým duším našla společnou cestu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spojeni

**Author's Note:**

> Zoufale to potřebuje obetovat. Yey.

"Kapitáne, štíty na 50ti procentech, téměř všechny paluby hlásí škody, 19 raněných" stačila ještě Uhura oznámit než dostali další příval zásahů od neznámé lodi neznámé síly.

Kirk měl ve tváři zoufalý výraz. Enterprise neměla skoro žádnou šanci oproti té druhé lodi. Neodpovídali na žádnou komunikační frekvenci, warp motory vysadili a sotva se drželi na impulsních. Nebyla zde žádná šance na únik. Ozval se zvuk lodní komunikace.

"Tady můstek, co pak Scotty?" Odpověděl Kapitán.  
"Pane, máme problém, jestli dostaneme ještě jeden zásah, impuls vysadí úplně a nezaručuju se, že to opravím" zahuhlal do lodní inženýr.  
"Scotty, zkus se to udržet co nejdéle, možná ty motory ještě budeme potřebovat"  
"Dělám co můžu-"  
Inženýr nestihl dokončit když loď zasáhla energetická vlna.

 

"Kapitáne, jsme bez štítů. Nějaký návrh?" Chladně odpovděl pan Spock. Kirk se na něj zahleděl, na jeho zašpičatělé uši, na perfektní rysy ve tváři, dokonalé tělo. Ano, toužil po něm, ale bylo v tom i něco víc. Byla to láska. Pečlivě a bolestivě ji však skrýval, protože věděl, že nemá žádnou naději a vztah mezi kapitánem a jeho prvním důstojníkem je dle zákoníku flotily přísně zakázán.

Kirk se hrdě postavil: ,,Pane Sulu, nabijte fotonivá děla, nabijte phasery, palte vším, co máme, dokud to máme..."  
Věděl, že je to bez šance, skoušeli to již mnohokrát.

Vypálili na nepřátelskou loď, ale něco bylo špatně. Stříleli do ničeho. Loď byla pryč. Kapitán Kirk tryskově vyskočil z křesla a nevěřícně hleděl na obrazovku před sebou. Se Spockem si vyměnili sérii tázavých pohledů, jako by se ptali jeden druhého "co to má znamenat, kam zmizeli?"

"Kapitáne, zdá se, že jsou pryč." Prohlásil nakonec pan Spock.

Ovšem, říká se, neříkej hop, dokud jsi nepřeskočil, a loď najednou pohltila temně modrá záře. Spock by přísahal že zahlédl nějakou postavu jak se dotýká kapitána, a pak všechno zmizelo. Celé to proběhlo velmi rychle, a zdálo se, že všechno je v pořádku. Skutečně bylo, až na kapitána, který ležel v bezvědomí na zemi u svého křesla.  
Ve Spockovi se něco hnulo. Nečekal na nic a okamžitě zburcoval lékařský personál.  
Žádná loď na senzorech, žádné útoky. Nepřítel byl pryč.

Kostra se vřítil na můstek jak mu to jen jeho věk mohl dovolit. Položili kapitána na lůžko a odnesli na ošetřovnu.  
Za několik hodin se doktor na můstek vrátil.  
"Spocku, musíme ho dostat na zem. Je v těžkém bezvědomí, jako by mu něco bránilo se probudit, nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděl, jeho životní funkce jsou v pořádku, a mozek vykazuje normální aktivitu ale nevím jak dlouho to je schopen vydržet."  
Spock přikývl. Poprvé v životě pocítil ohromný strach. Vulkánci sice své emoce neprojevují, ale mají je a prožívají je ještě intenzivnějí nežli lidé. Tenhle strach nebyl ale logicky podložitelný, bál se že stratí svého kapitána a nejlepšího přítele, ale proč taková reakce?

Sedl si do kapitánova křesla a zapl interkom do strojovny.  
"Pane Scotte, jak jsme na tom s warp motory?"  
"Jo, Spocku, myslím že když se nebudem pokoušet zapínat šíty že to nahodím, ale bůh nám přej aby se nevrátili, nebo se to tu celé uvaří a my skončíme jako mrtvej vrak."  
"Rozumím pane Scotte, pokuste se to co nejvíce urychlit" Ukončil rozhovor a zaměstnal Uhuru s rozmisťováním techniků po lodi a Čechova se Suluem novým kurzem směrem k Zemi.

Asi 2 hodiny - Spock se nedokázal soustědit na tolik aby tento časový úsek určil na minutu přesně - letěli pouze impulními motory. Scottymu se podařilo warp nahodit dříve než si myslel.

"Pane Spocku, můžeme letět maximálně warpem 3" Oznámil situaci Sulu.  
"Dobře, tak tedy warp 3 pane Sulu, plnou rychlostí kupředu" vydal rozkaz a vydal se na ošetřovnu.

Celý zdravotnický personál byl v pohotovosti a ošetřoval raněné. Kostra stál nad kapitánovým lůžkem a něco si zapisoval.

"Zdravím, doktore, něco nového?" Pronesl tiše Spock. Doktor skoro nadskočil, jak se lekl, ale díky své únavě z ošetřování se rychle uklidnil.

"Spocku, je to marné. Udělal jsem snad všechny testy, které jsem mohl, a stále mi vychází to samé. Dokud se nevrátíme na Zem, nezjistím nic bližšího. Jim je naprosto v pořádku, mozková aktivita, tělesné funkce, všechno. Podle všeho by měl být při vědomí ale není.!" Poslední slova spíš prskal, a pak se vyčerpaně zrhoutil do křesla.

Spock se na něj tázavě podíval. "Já vím na co se chcete zeptat Spocku, ale nevím. Nevím jestli bude v pořádku, jestli se někdy probudí, jestli bude žít!"

Vulkánec přikývl. Nemohl na to nic odpovědět, nemohl ani logicky myslet. Jediné co se mu honilo hlavou byl Jim. Jim Kirk.  
Naklonil se na lůžko a zahleděl se do mědově opálené tváře svého kapitána. Vypadal jako spící anděl. V duchu se nad sebou podivil, co se mu to honí hlavou, ale dál se tím nezabýval. Nechal jednou svou lidskou půlku vyhrát.

Odvrátil se. "Doktore, na Zemi budeme přibližně za 26 hodin. Doporučuji, aby jste si šel lehnout. Upozornil jsem flotilu na naší současnou situaci a v doku na vás bude čekat lekařský tým a budou vás potřebovat pravděpodobně odpočatého."

Kostra se tomu zasmál a odešel si dát dvacet.

**************************

 

"Pane Spocku, to už jste tu zas?" McCoy se pousmál nad svým vulkánským přítelem. Odpovědí mu bylo pouze zdvihnuté obočí.  
"Myslíte si, že o tom nevím? I když jsem tu nebyl, sestry mi řekli, že jste tu byl každý den. Začínám se bát o váš vulkánský rozum."

Stáli v jednom z mnoha pokojů nejmodernější nemocnice Hvězdné flotily, Spock pozoroval kapitánovu neměnnou tvář a pozornější pozorovatel by mohl říct, že byl velice smutný.

"Doktore McCoyi, nepovažuji za logické užívati humorně zaměřených vět v přítomnosti našeho kapitána, jehož stav nenasvědčuje tomu, že by mu tento humor mohl připadat zábavný" Prohlásil chladně a opět se zahleděl do tváře svého kapitána.

"Spocku, já vím že to není lehké, a ani se vám to nijak nepokouším usnadnit, ale pochopte, že kapitán je v tomhle stavu už 7 měsíců a nikdo mu nedokázal pomoci, nikdo neví co mu je, ale vy sem přesto každý den chodíte; odmítl jste 15 nabídek na mise, o kterých by si jiní mohli jen nechat zdát, zástupce ředitele výzkumného centra jste s jeho nabídkou poslal k čertu, a neuposlechl jste dva rozkazy. Co se s vámi u všech všudy děje?" McCoy se nevztekal, byl jen mrzutý, že Spock může být stále s Jimem a on ne.Stále ho někde potřebovali a on jakožto doktor na velmi vysoké úrovni nemohl jentak odmítnout. Věděl že je Spock smutný, přestože dokázal zakrýt emoce ve tváři, v očích to nedokázal. Všiml si Jimovy zvýšené slabosti pro Spocka ale nepřikládal tomu větší význam, ale v tuto chvíli se zdálo, že je náklonnost oboustranná. V duchu se pousmál nad tím obrovským přátelstvím, které mezi nimi i přez počátečná rozepře vzniklo. Oba dva chovali k sobě neskutečnou úctu a důvěru.

"Doktore, myslím si, že bych mohl kapitánovi - tedy Jimovi pomoci. Napadlo mě to už před mnoha týdny, ale stále váhám, zda se o to vůbec pokusit, protože, pokazilo-li by se něco, mohlo by to mít pro nás oba nedozírné následky." Spock hleděl do dálky a vedl v sobě vnitřní boj.

"Proboha Spocku mluvte! Nic na jeho bezvědomí nezabralo a nezabírá a jestli znáte způsob jak ho probudit z tohohle divného bezvědomí, tak proč jste mi to neřekl dřív?" McCoy vyskočil jako čertík z krabičky.

"Doktore, říkal jsem že je to velice nebezpečné a mohlo by to špatně dopadnout. Pokusím se vám to tedy nějak vysvětlit. Jak jistě víte, my vulkánci máme schopnosti, které nám umožňují splynutí mysli. Obyčejným splynutím bych kapitána neprobudil, ale kdybych se pokusil vytvořit mezi námi pouto, jakým se vážnou partneři na vulkánu, mohl bych ho probudit. Vulkáštní manželé dokáží po splynutí myslí komunikovat pomocí myšlenek a emocí. Tenhle proces je ale nezvratný, mohl bych vytvořit pouto dočasné, ale je to velice nebezpečné, a jsem si jist, že kapitán by raději zůstal v temnotě než se vyrovnával s množstvím informací a sílou vulkánských emocí." Na chvíli se odmlčel.

Doktor na něj nějakou chvíli zíral a v hlavě mu šrotovala kolečka na plný pohon.  
"Proč jste s tím sakra nepřišel dřív?" Nakonec zasyčel.

"Jak jsem již zmínil, hranice mezi dočasným a trvalým poutem je tak tenká, že se to nikomu nepodařilo úspěšně už 12 generací. Vulkánští lékaři tím pomáhají ulevit od bolesti, rozdělí ji mezi dvě mysli ale pro tyto účely byli vždy povoláni manželé či manželky, protože to riziko je příliš vysoké." Spock věděl, že není šance vycouvat. Za posledních 7 měsíců si uvědomil, jak moc pro něj kapitán znamená a že se jeho přátelské pouto k němu zvětšuje a přechází v něco většího.

"A co když se vulkánští manželé chtějí rozvést, nemůžou přece slyšet myšlenky toho druhého až do smrti, obvzlášť při té vaší dlouhověkosti." Namítl McCoy.

"Vulkánci si vybírají partnery na celý život, nenávist či zášť není logická, nejsou zde důvody pro rozvod, ale i kdyby přecijen, je tu možnost utlumení či zpřetrhání, je velice bolestivá pro oba manžele a ne vždy se podaří. Jedinci pak podstoupí obřad Koh'li'nar, zbaví se emocí a pak je pouto mezi nimi definitivně pryč. Ale tenhle obřad můžou podstoupit jen Vulkánci, pro kapitána tedy nemyslitelné" Postupně si uvědomil, že takovou bolest by nemohl způsobit. Ale není jiná šance. Všechno promyslel. Najednou si uvědomil, že celou dobu pozoruje linii Jimovy tváře a cítí zvláštní chvění. Udělá to. Chce zase vidět jeho oříškové oči a úsměv ve tváři. Emocionální reakce, to, co u sebe nesnášel a potlačoval na kapitánovi miloval.

 

"Spocku, bylo tu 38 nejlepších neurotiků, a dalších 162 doktorů z celého vesmíru pod Federací, a nikdo ho nedokázal probudit. Aspoň to zkuste. Kapitán by pro vás udělal totéž za jakoukoli cenu." Věděl, jak zlé by to bylo, kdyby se to nepovedlo, ale hodlal to riziko podstoupit.

"Pak vás tedy poprosím, aby jste odešel. Potřebuji klid a ticho." Už dávno se rozhodl to udělat. Pro svého kapitána by byl ochoten skutečně i zemřít. Nikdy by cíleně nenarušil intimitu a soukromí kapitánovi mysli, miloval ho a věděl, že v jeho mysli najde jen odpor k vlastním emocím.Ano, miloval. Už když se dozvěděl, že jeho Jim Kirk se jen tak neprobudí, zhroutil se. Jediná možnost byla láska a úcta. Jak nelogické, nemožné ale přece nádherné.

V nemocničním pokoji zavládlo naprosté ticho, narušené jen tichým pípáním přístrojů a jejich vrčením. Spock si sedl na postel k Jimovi a vydechl. Byl už dávno připravený a plně soustředěný. Přitiskl štíhlé prsty na kapitánovu tvář a zavřel oči. Zharmonizoval svůj tep s jeho. Sklopil mentální štíty a opatrně a váhavě vstoupil do kapitánovy mysli.

Mysl kapitána Jamese Tibera Kirka se mohla jevit jako jakákoli jiná mysl běžného člověka. Ale nejevila. Spock mysl pomalu prozkoumával, a zjistil, že jeho mysl je zahlcena nezměrným množstvím informací. Někdo mu do hlavy nahrál nějakou šílenou datábazi informací v nesrozumitelném jazyce. Bylo to obrovské bludiště, na které lidský mozek prostě nemohl stačit a tak byla potlačena jedna z primárních funkcí - zůstat při vědomí. Někdo z kapitána udělal počítač. Ale nadbytečná data se dala mazat. Zvážil, o jaké fascunící vědění by mohl přijít, ale za život jeho kapítána to nestálo. Technika uložení dat do lidského mozku byla komplikovaná a o to komplikovanější bylo jejich odstranění, zvláště když ona technologie byla neznámá, avšak vše funguje na nějakém principu, a tak se Spockovi podařilo většinu dat odstranit. A pak se ponořil hlouběji k mysli. Lehce se jí dotkl, ale neopověděla. Skutečně bude jejich mysli muset propojit.

Vstoupil do ní a ucítil teplo. Neuvěřitelné teplo způsobené plamenem lásky, bylo úplně všude. Začal vytvářet pavučinkové nitky spojující jejich mysli a zároveň svého kapitána volal. Odpověď stále nikde. Zprvu se bránil, ale pak nechal teplo z kapitánovy mysli vstoupit i do své. A pak to uviděl. Mysl jeho přítele byla plná jeho obrazů, i těch nejmenších detailů, všude slyšel svůj hlas a cítil tu šílenou lásku a touhu Jima Kirka vůči sobě.

"Spocku...."

Vulkánec přijal Jimovy touhy a pocity, avšak chladně, přestože Jim Kirk miloval Spocka a Spock miloval Jima Kirka. Konečně si uvědomil skutečnou povahu jejich vztahu. Bylo to však nepřípustné a způsobilo by to mnoho bolesti. A tak ho jen vedl po nitkách z temnoty bezvědomí.

Když Spock ukončil spojení myslí, byla už tma. Vzpoměl si že přišel ještě za světla, někdy okolo jedenácté dopoledne. Podle ročního období a měsíce usoudil, že zde byl šest hodin a dvacetčtyři minut. Zvedl se z postele a chtěl dojít pro dokotra McCoye, ale byl zastaven. Jeho dlań byla zadržena dlaní kapitána Kirka. Z očí se mu tekly slzy.

"Spocku..." Promluvil tiše: ,,ty jsi ji zabil. Tu bytost v mé hlavě. Zpívala mi, zpívala tak krásně. Milovala, a ty jsi ji zabil."

Spock mlčel. Necítil žádné cizí emoce ani myšlenky. Dočasné pouto se pravděpodobně povedlo. Bez následků.

Jim Kirk pak přestal plakat a rozhlížel se. " Kde to jsem - hádám že nemocnice, ale proč? Vzpomínám si že jsme bojovali s neznámými silami ale co se kruci u všech Klinogonů dělo dál?"  
"Když dovolíte, kapitáne, zavolám dokotra McCoye, aby vás prohlédl, a pak vám zoodpovím na všechny vaše otázky" Jeho chladná vulkánská maska byla zpátky. Kapitán přikývl. Vulkánec přivoval zdravotnický tým, v čele s rozespaným a hudrujícím McCoyem.

"U všech všudy, Spocku, vy jste to dokázal!" Zvolal McCoy: "Dobré ráno Jime, vítej mezi živými!"

Odpovědí se mu dostalo absolutně nechápavého pohledu kapitána. A nesouhlasného kroucení hlavou vulkánce.

"Aha, Spock ti neřekl. Byl jsi přez 7 měsíců v jakémsi bezvědomí nebo spíše tranzu. Nemohli jsme tě probudit...až tady Spock něco vymyslel, a povedlo se to. Už bylo na čase, začínaly ti pomalu ale jistě selhávat základní životní funkce."

"7 měsíců?" Vytřeštil Kirk a znovu se rozhlížel, ještě zmateněji než předtím. Lékaři mu odebrali krev a několikrát oskenovali.

"Ano, ale zdá se, že jsi zase úplně v pořádku." Odpověděl Kostra: "až na ochablé svaly jsi v plné síle a ve zdraví"

"Měl jsem pocit že jsem byl mimo jen pár minut. Do hlavy mi vstoupila nějaká bytost. Vyprávěla mi příběh o jejím lidu a jeho zániku, a žádala o pomoc. Nevím jak jsme spolu mohli komunikovat a nedokázal jsem jí odpovědět, ale asi poznala že jsem ochoten jí pomoci. A pak najednou byla pryč, a už jsem slyšel jen Spocka, jak se mě ptá, jestli jsem v pořádku, na poprvé jsem se cítíl strašně prázdný a sám, ale hned co jsem si uvědomil svět, bylo to dobré, bolest z osamocení pominula." Když mluvil o Spockovi, jeho pohled uhl stranou a lehce se zarděl. Spock sám se podivil, zdálo se, že neví, že se mu doslova přehraboval v mysli, a že zná jeho tajemství. Nebo to perfektně maskuje.

"Ani nevíš, kolik starostí jsi nám způsobil" Zasmál se Kostra a zmáčkl mu rameno. Spock stál opodál, a měl jistou zvláštní potřebu zabít McCoye za to, že se Jima Kirka dotkl. Nesmysl. Není zde logický důvod. A navíc,bude to tak lepší, navíc, jejich vztah by porušil všechna pravidla a nařízení flotily a způspobilo by to mnoho problémů i emocionální lidské stránce. Ale nemohl popřít že se těší až opět stane jako první důstojník na můstku pod svým kapitánem.

Doktoři a sestry ještě udělali mnoho testů ale Kirk musel ještě v nemocnicni zůstat na pozorovování a skeny mozku.

 

***************************************

"Warp 6 pane Sulu, a přímo na P'jet 2" zavelel kapitán a loď opustila doky na zemi. Uběhly dva týdny, co Kirka propustili z nemocnice. Musel počkat než ho přiřadí na nějakou misi a než se mu opět vrátí Enterprise. Admirálové věděli, že na jinou loď by ho dát nemohli. Za to byl vděčný. Ale ve Vesmíru teď byl klid, a Jim musel vyřídit několik otravných formalit než ho opět pošlou tam, kam se dosud nikdo nevydal, takže se takříkajíc ukousával nudou. Teď byli na cestě na jednu z Vulkánských kolonií, kam měli odvéz balíky zásob a skupinku velvyslanců. Seděl v křesle a hleděl na obrazovku před sebou, a koutkem oka sjížděl po prvním důstojníkovi. Všiml si, že od té doby, co se probudil z toho tranzu, si se Spockem mnohem více rozumí, někdy má skoro pocit, jako by veděl co mu Spock řekne a opačně. Působili neuvěřitelně synchronizovaně, a když pomineme tuto věc s dialogy, Kirk měl pocit že je v pořádku, když se Spockem nenápadně flirtuje nebo ho svádí, i když se mu nedostávalo žádných reakcí, krom toho, že se cítil vzrušeněji než jindy.  
Avšak to, že Spock předstíral, že s ním Kirkovo laškování absolutně nic nedělá, neznamenalo, že to s ním nic nedělalo. To, že ví, co kapitán řekne, že cítí jeho myšlenky a emocionální reakce, ho zanechávalo v rozpacích, zvláště pak, když byl sám v kajutě, a uvolnil svou masku aby si přiznal, že po kapitánovi skutečně touží a to nejen tělesně ale i mentálně, aby vyplnil to prázdno v jeho mysli.

Hned jak to začalo, došlo mu, že mezi nimi stále je mentální pouto, které předtím vytvořil. Kdykoli byli od sebe vzdálení po delší dobu, u kapitána se projevovala nervozita, a únava, což okamžitě pominulo, byl-li si na blízku. Vulkánec to pociťoval mnohem intezivněji, a to i proto, že jeho city ke kapitánovi každým dnem zrůstaly a on si je pomalu počínal připouštět.  
Na orbitě P'jetu 2 měli strávit několik dní. Kapitán všem udělil volno, ale i přesto jej nikdo nijak zvlášť nechtěl využít, protože na P'jetu byly jen pouště ve všech barvách a syntetické skleníky. Kapitán byl mrzutý, nudil se a neměl nikoho s kým by si zahrál šachy. Jediný kvalitní soupeř byl Spock, ale pokaždé, když spolu hráli, Kirk myslel na všechno, jen se nesoustředil na hru. Musel si vyčistit hlavu. Opustil kajutu a vydal se do útrob lodi.

Spock stál na sedmé palubě a hleděl kamsi do vesmíru. Jeho pohled byl víceméně nepřítomný, neboť si třídil myšlenky. Vyrušilo ho zavrzání dvěří. Neotočil se, věděl že je to kapitán, cítil jeho přítomnost.  
"Zdravím Spocku" usmál se kapitán a postavil se vedle vulkánce. Ne na těsno, ale dost blízko, aby cítil horkost sálající z jeho kůže.  
Spock mu kývl na pozdrav. Zavládlo mezi nimi trapné ticho.  
,,Jsem rád, že vás vidím. Chtěl jsem se vás na něco zeptat" Jim Kirk byl nervózní. Nepoznával se. A to šlo o běžnou věc.  
"Vidíme se každý den na můstku pane, mohl jste se zeptat tam" První důstojník nemluvil chladně, ale i přezto bez jakékoli známky emocí či třeskuté nervozity, která mu prostupova tělem.  
"Ano, ale je to osobní záležitost. Jak mi vysvětlíte, že mohu sdílet vaše myšlenky?" Kirkova otázka projela místností velmi ostře.  
Spock si povzdychl.Nebyla to otázka na kterou by chtěl odpovědět.  
"Abych vás mohl probudit z bězvědomí způsobeného přítomností oné bytosti ve vaší mysli, musel jsem do ní vstoupit. Avšak ani to nepomohlo, tudíž jsem vytvořil dočasné pouto našich myslí a pomocí něho vás přivolat. To, že sdílíme myšlenky, je jen vedlejší efekt a časem to přejde." Když odpovídal, hleděl jinam. Věděl, jakým směrem bude rozhovot směrovat.  
"Pak tedy pravděpodobně víte, jaké city k vám chovám" Vždy sebejistý kapitán si nebyl jist, jestli je to skutečné, nebo jestli blouzní; ,,Neprosím vás, aby jste mé city opětoval, či akceptoval, ale prosím vás-"  
Ale větu nedokončil. Spock mu v tom zabránil svým činem. Udělal něco iracionlního. Neskutečného. Přisikl k sobě kapitána Kirka a zoufale ho políbil.  
Byl to jen zlomek vteřiny. Pro Spocka to však byly roky. Okamžitě ho pustil. Kirk na něj upřel hnědé oči a jako by se ptal "proč" mu polibek s velkou grácií oplatil.Vulkáncovy horké rty na další kratičký moment splynuly se sladkýmy lidskýmy. Jim pak vedl jeho ruku ke tváři, aby pak mohl vulkánec jejich mysli propojit s plnou silou. Myšlenkou mu vysvětlil všechen strach a obavy a nezměrnou touhu. Jen dva polibky. Nic víc. Stáli na palubě, a v náručí jeden druhého hleděli z okna ven, tam do vesmíru, tam, kam se dosud nikdo nevydal, tam kde je jejich osud, bok po boku.


End file.
